Green Box
The Green Box 'is a hidden yet mysterious object at the end of the Lava Cavern and beneath the Underground Grove, found in the Volcano Obstacle. The box spins and emits green sparkles, it has no texture and it resides at the end of the Lava Cavern. It's current purpose is unknown, however many theories have come of it, and Defaultio hasn't stated what it's purpose is for. The box, when immediately touched, states '"Your success has been noted." As of recent reports, the Green Box has been accessed many times, and very soon it may reveal it's upcoming secret. Accessing The Box There are two known ways to access the box, both are extremely hard, and take a huge amount of effort and teamwork. Some have even given up on obtaining or getting inside this feature and have discarded the idea of it even being possible. Lava Cavern Pathway: This pathway is widely known because of it being shown in the Volcano Obstacle, against the wall a tiny path leading down into an area. This leads directly to the box, however, pits of lava will stop you in your tracks. To get past these pits, you need long planks. Some use Elm Wood with a Sawmax, and put it on a low setting (the recommend is 1.6 x 0.4, but you can go higher. It's dependent). Once you have a plank, drive into the area where the path is (you cannot bring your car/truck down there), and bring the plank with you. You must act quickly because your health is draining! Only 1 plank can be done at a time. It may take 5 planks approximately to get across, depending if you dropped any. Underground Grove Pathway: This pathway was just discovered recently by two anonymous users who pushed themselves through the Boulder Cave. This option isn't really recommended unless you tried the first option first, because it's very complicated. In order to go this way, you must first enter into the Underground Grove. Once you've gotten inside, you must get to the wall that has the green box, which is usually the wall right next to the big pit of lava. Once you've gotten above that wall, through glitches or with another person, you can continue into the path shown in the picture to the right. Your health still drains here, but not as much, so still act quickly. Take the left hand side of the wall, and jump across to the right (you can see it in the picture). Once you jump across, go around into the crawlspace and jump down the hole against the wall, and then you've made it to the box. To see the video for the Underground Grove, look to the left. Missing Box On occasions, the Green Box will go missing. This is due to a Volcano Script Error, also called VSE, and the Green Box automatically disappears if any script breaks. This doesn't only mean that if the health doesn't drain it's broken, any script that breaks, also if a server lags exponentially it will also disappear. 13.07.2016 - The Green Box is removed. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uJrchg_gjGc&feature=youtu.be / Last updated by vipeskil123 at 13.07.2016 Other Details The box theories are thought about. A secret axe upcoming to which only people who touch this box will get. Whoever touches the box, immediately a text gets sent to Defaultio's phone. Will allow you to get some sort of VIP feature or item. Will let you go to a certain biome. Notifies Defaultio of a broken volcano. Nothing. Just a test brick. Category:Locations Category:Obstacles